


Chemistry of Organic Compounds (podfic)

by musegaarid, ScrivenerSavannah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is Human, Infidelity (but not really), M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Strexcorp is Evil, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegaarid/pseuds/musegaarid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrivenerSavannah/pseuds/ScrivenerSavannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Cecil's favorite coffee shop because of the coffee.</p><p>A podfic of musegaarid's wonderful story. Runtime is 36:25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry of Organic Compounds (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chemistry of Organic Compounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461904) by [musegaarid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegaarid/pseuds/musegaarid). 



[Chemistry of Organic Compounds](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3bgLxh_0rAEU09hWU5qMURhY1k/view?usp=sharing)

The above link should take you to google drive, where you can stream or download the file in .m4a format.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's some sort of formatting or etiquette I've botched, please let me know. I've never posted podfic on ao3 before. Also if the file isn't working for some reason. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
